


Dogs Keep It In The Family

by buddha92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Consensual Incest, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Incest, Inuzukacest, MILFs, Mommy Issues, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Older Woman/Younger Man, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Power Dynamics, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddha92/pseuds/buddha92
Summary: Due to their canine bonds and training method the Inuzuka have a reputation as passionate fighters and untamed hotheads among their colleagues, but they don't know half of it! The rowdy dog-people also have a more uncouth notoriety for open-minded sexuality and pushing the norms of decency, making them even more vigorous lovers than brawlers. You won't find a clan more animalistic and frenzied in the sack. Their feral blood runs wild with lust! Kiba must participate in his clan's secret ritual of maturity, a depraved rite of passage that celebrates the end of childhood and dawn of carnal relations, honoring vitality and family intimacy. This trial is required before he's recognized as a true adult, but his partner in the taboo event is someone a little closer related than he's comfortable with. Kiba must rise to the occasion and prove his worth, exhibit his manhood to the very woman who gave him life so he can take his rightful place. Behind closed doors the antagonistic Inuzuka mother and son are A LOT more affectionate than you think!*Updated Hiatus statusHERE*





	1. The Joy (And Frustration) of a Mother's Stern Hand (first segment)

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of the tags apply to this part of the chapter, but will show up in the next parts, since I originally intended it to be one whole. They're simply up there so you know what kinks and perversity you're in store for.

The licentious sound of continuous wet slurping noises resounded across the empty living room in every direction, partnered with barely restrained, sharp breaths of pleasure and aroused moaning. The silence soaked up the orchestra of perverse music, every raspy groan, all the feverish panting, and of course the rapid, rhythmic squelching that stared in the program absorbed into the background quiet of tranquil sun rise. It was just your average morning in the Inuzuka home, the telltale sounds of the resident's frisky inhibitions filling the house like any other day.

The tough-talking, headstrong son of the family was the source of some of this sweet show of acoustic sexuality, handsome young Kiba's chorus of husky, shallow breathing echoing like a roaring thunderstorm in the otherwise silent space. His ragged heaving was accompanied by the occasional clash of damp slobbering and smacking from below which he wasn't responsible for-but was definitely enjoying **-** that occasionally caused the satisfied teen to inadvertently spit out lewd swears of ecstasy.

"Bet you love how it tastes, huh slut? Shit, I still can't believe how good you are at this! Ngh! Yeah, just like that, keep going whore," Kiba murmured brusquely in between grunts of bestial relief, his coarse language likely not going unsolicited by the attendant pampering him with the nurturing attention boys his age required so very often in order to stay happy and healthy. His carnal gaze cast downwards where the offender producing the other half of the cacophony lay, on him like a ravenous hound going after a thick, juicy steak. Kiba's voracious, slit-like animal eyes oversaw the meticulous but patently messy action going on down below with a kind of presumptuous cockiness, his characteristic arrogant smirk detailed on his strapping face all the while, yet didn't seem to be sending any intentions of hostility or disdain despite his demeaning words. He knew such disrespect towards this one providing him the service would be... _unfortunate_ for him to say the least.

He caught a sight of eyes just like his own at the other end of his glance, and they flashed and fixated dominantly on his own irises, the similar set of eyes glinting mischievously as they plotted silently and the gaze devoured him with its threatening, territorial presence. Eyes that sought to consume him, to ensure that Kiba was docile and submissive. Eyes that were certainly up to something sneaky and punishing. They always were.

Poor-or lucky depending on your personal tastes-Kiba was trying his best to keep it all together under the tremendous pressure welling up inside of him, but that wasn't working out so well in these difficult conditions. His quavering hands balled up into fists so tightly his straining knuckles began to loose their color and his lungs felt like they were about to burst from lack of suitable intake. Cursing and taking in short gasps was all he could do to protest the overly rough and vigorous treatment which made the defensive teen utter such shrill, horny sounds none of his comrades could even imagine haughty Kiba spewing. Not that he was _too_ incensed with his torture, mind you; Kiba would rather suffer this than the last whooping he got. Better to revive a punishment that hurt so good than one that just plain hurt like hell! **  
**

The cunning, authoritative woman responsible for all Kiba's troubles had her face planted directly into his bare crotch, wantonly busying herself with forcing the stubborn boy to mewl so complacently for her own twisted glee; while Kiba sucked in harsh draws for air, struggling to steady himself, she was also doing some sucking herself, but of a different, less wholesome variety.

Crouched down explicitly before Kiba, head nestled deep between his sturdy thighs, was a dangerously beautiful, dark-haired older woman, voluptuously mature of body and emitting a kind of practiced aura of sexual control and mischievous domination which Kiba found both annoying and utterly irresistible. The seven firm inches of his sturdy, bulging manhood resided warmly pierced between her pursed wet lips, the woman's head bobbing diligently up and down his sturdy length in quick haphazard draws, suckling hungrily on his meaty prick like a starving baby drinking at its mother's teat, impatiently waiting for the warm liquid meal she was sure to be rewarded with for her efforts. These brisk motions caused that racket of obscene slapping, suckling sounds filling the house to erupt from the corner gaps of her busy mouth, while a viscous concoction of leaked spit and pre-ejaculate flowed down her chin in sporadic dribbles. The squelching noises produced as his malevolent companion messily went down on him with fastidious dedication were music to Kiba's ears, arousing him further with the nasty commotion of sloppy blowing as she slobbered all over his schlong with the energy and ability of a woman half her age.

The smooth and precise but overtly zealous movements of the brunette's mouth gliding intently up and down Kiba's thick pole tested and sapped his willpower as she single-mindedly sought out his climax with dynamic forcefulness not uncommon of shinobi women, proficiently teamed up with the tightly enveloping lips squeezing hard enough around his member to lock the two face to junk. The mature, savage kunoichi was taking his length in with such intense passion and haste that it was bordering on painful and pushing him perilously closer towards the edge with every second as she repeatedly drove her face into his groin with fanciful exertion. It was just too damn much for a guy to handle! Kiba knew the sultry woman's powerful vacuum sucking mouth latched precociously to his dong and the overly brisk motions were cunningly intentional, designed to cause his writhing and moaning and test his mettle as a man, his voracity and potency. The temptress worked diligently and purposely to wring the cum from him until his sack ran dry, sucking him off until all the lad would be able to shoot out anymore was dust.

Yeah, that was a good title for her, _temptress_ , a sexy siren luring Kiba to commit heated debauchery with her, a diabolical witch who manipulated his impulses and drove him crazy in all kinds of meanings of the term with her manipulative ways. No wonder the devious bitch had earned a reputation as a violent man-eater who drove guys away with her fierce attitude, aggressive sexuality, and fearsome wiles. It took a brave dude to stick his dick in a woman so indomitable of will and brutal in manner, but Kiba wasn't daunted; he was a hell of a lucky guy just to make it with this fine, frisky cougar more than twice his age, and as such he was dedicated to showing her what a man he was, eager and up to facing her challenges like only a brainless, horny teenager could be. And despite all the aggression and frightening skill at her disposal, the randy youth had an unconquerable spirit and stubbornness to spare capable of matching hers. Kiba could be just as ferocious when he needed to be, he wasn't about to give in to the lady's whims without a fight; his moment to turn the tables would come, then _she_ would be the one lustily moaning and panting with need for _him_. **  
**

But for now Kiba reclined luxuriously into the soft couch padding surrounding his bronzed, strapping young form, lounging listlessly while he savored the titillating feeling of that pair of succulent, plump lips sliding over his engorged cock effortlessly. Now _this_ was the life. What 17 year old guy wouldn't jump at the chance of getting conspicuously sucked off in broad daylight in your own living room by a passionate, experienced MILF? Kiba hadn't a care in the world besides holding back on flooding her mouth with his creamy baby batter, stripped butt naked from the crown of his auburn head all the way down to his toes clenching and curling from the pleasure, relaxing openly nude on the couch without fear of interruption. He could discard pretense and worries and just lean back while getting some prime head.

It would be a sinful spectacle of epic proportions were anyone around to witness the carnal act, but Kiba's canine compatriot Akamaru was still napping upstairs, his sister out on a mission, and his tough as nails mom was... otherwise preoccupied at the moment, leaving Kiba to revel in the tongue lavishing he was receiving in relative peace. That was if he could stop getting tortured and brought to the edge of release only to be disappointed and abandoned for just a few damn minutes. **  
**

"Aw, fuck!" the satisfied teen suddenly cried out hoarsely, gnashing his pointed teeth in blissful but stressful agony and throwing his head back when his companion abruptly lapped at the sensitive frenulum hidden underneath his purple-tinged cock head, determined to drive him crazy with every darting flick of her tongue. The sloppy tip nudged and prodded energetically at the erogenous zone making the defiant boy tremble and squirm in his seat, thrashing about from the sheer overload of stimulus. It was like the woman knew Kiba was thinking about overcoming her hold on him and promptly punished him for it by asserting her authority, nothing new there.

Kiba lurched forward suddenly and violently at the first attack like he had been zapped with an electric current, bucking his groin deeper and causing the woman to choke as the tip of his penis tickled her tonsils and he unexpectedly drove himself down her throat in an impromptu brief face fuck. But soon both participants relaxed and eased back down into comfort as Kiba pulled back his invading shaft and the sucker again rolled her tongue in waves against the weak bit of flesh connecting his retracted foreskin and swollen glans, the aching teen gradually growing used to the ministrations even as the sensation make him want to scream.

"Mmmm, yeah that's awesome," Kiba hummed pleasantly, heartily complimenting the giver for her skill with her mouth and knowledge of the most delicate parts to a man's anatomy, the gratified words rumbling low and lusty from deep inside his chest like a feral growl of approval.

The dog boy slumped low into the furniture, unable to hold himself high while getting blown in such a refined manner, high flying noggin slowly dragging down and broad back sliding against the fabric until he was barely even seated on the cushion chafing beneath his bare, taught ass anymore. Kiba's muscular body remained limber and limp at the hands of his female companion, half falling off the couch in careless hazy delirium, exposed cheeks hanging off the seat and neck resting low so he was almost flat on his back.

A soft, raspy sigh of contentedness spilled from Kiba's mouth, young man grinning peacefully like a dimwit as the woman's head thrust down on his throbbing wang rampantly and encouragingly. The serene canine boy threw his arms behind his head to cradle it and relax carelessly while he received his oral stimulation, opening up his furry, moist pits to the air. It was tough to not break a sweat when the atmosphere was this humid and thick with hormones, the ripe scents of male and female dueling and intermingling in the heated atmosphere of the living room.

Every so often Kiba's body would twitch and jerk unintentionally from the intensity of his blow job, his ragged breathing hitching unsteadily as he attempted to take calming breaths, trying to soothe his nerves as the urge to come became ever greater, the pent up jizz in his heavy balls attempting to escape before he should let it. It was all a matter of willpower, of keeping things under control. No matter how badly he _wanted_ to shoot, it wasn't yet time for that. There were... certain extenuating circumstances that made letting go a bad idea at the moment. It took concentration and tons of willpower to resist his baser urges, that pressing need to let himself go calling out temptingly in the back of his mind. **  
**

_Gotta hold it together!_ Kiba reminded himself halfheartedly, straining to contain his animal impulses and desire to release the growing climax building painfully, withholding himself even as he desperately wanted to release his load in her talented mouth, coating the soft insides of her fang-tattooed cheeks with a rush of semen. It took some stern thinking of the dire consequences to get his second wind and steel himself for more action to come, to pull back from the edge. He had no desire to be punished in earnest. If he came so soon, the teen knew he would be in serious trouble, he would never hear the end of it. If the authoritative matron was very displeased he wouldn't put it past her to even ground Kiba for his premature ejaculation! It had happened before after all, believe it or not. The bitch was so cruel, forbidding Kiba from playing video games for a week the last time he came without her approval!

Breaking the relative calm, Kiba gasped sharply as the pair of luscious red lips pulled off his throbbing cock without warning, the seductress' tongue dragging along the entire underside of his cock provokingly like licking a tasty popsicle as she withdrew, leaving behind a slimy trail mixing of pre and saliva decorating his still prominently stiff wood. The pulsating, engorged shaft glistened like a diamond in the early morning light from the soggy film of spittle coating it after sliding out of her sopping orifice, standing so erect it almost pointed all the way straight up to Kiba's stomach while the light made the saliva dazzle and twinkle.

Both participants in this open lewdness huffed and panted raggedly, each attempting to catch their breaths for differing reasons. All Kiba's stamina and vitality were being tested and judged, his endurance worn down to the breaking point of relief. He was working very hard not to blow right now, he could feel all that cum churning in his nuts ready to blow because of the oral workout. But that was hard to do considering the MILF attending to his boner was an absolute pro and even a guy like him with profound, animal-like vitality-sexual and otherwise-could only last so long.

"Don't tell me you're about to cum already," the woman chided the young man with a superior, challenging smirk after removing the teen's pulsing cock from her mouth, strings of sticky saliva clinging stubbornly between the orifice and shaft until she served them with a swipe of her tongue. She had obviously noticed the turmoil in Kiba's head and loins, the struggle he was going through to avoid getting teased for ejaculating far too soon. "I thought you were better than that," she scoffed pointedly, punctuation the cutting remark by poking his spit coated member with the sharpened claw tip of her forefinger, causing the suffering Kiba to shudder in delight as she belittled and prodded him, her talon-like nail grazing his shaft just enough to elicit his response. Damn, she was such a bully, even at time like this. No, _especially_ at times like this! It was when things were getting hot and heavy that the brunette woman's cruel streak really started to shine. **  
**

Her scathing remarks were designed to wound his pride and get a response out of the boy, to shame him into being more aggressive, but he let them roll off his back even if they did irritate him. Being impulsive now, much like how he was in battle, would only spell his downfall and all sorts of trouble. It's not like he wasn't used to getting berated by her anyways, he wasn't going to make a big deal of it when this event happened between the pair with their relationship full of friction almost every single day.

"You're not going to be saying that when I shove this bad boy down your throat," Kiba snarked back confidently through bared fangs grit in restraint and irritation boasting of his prowess. He went about revealing that haughty sneer her way before reaching down and slowly stroking himself right before her eyes, attempting to do the same kind of provocation and illicit seduction she had done on him as he waved his hard-on around, shaking it back and forth teasingly like a person tempting a dog with a delicious treat... Not that that interpretation was all that far from the truth of the matter. **  
**

Ah, the bravado of a virile but relatively inexperienced young man, so arrogant, so petulantly annoying, so bewilderingly arousing. The incorrigible confidence of youth was a major turn on for the petulant, vain kunoichi, but in the end she would have Kiba howling for release, not the other way as he so proudly proclaimed. She knew a few tricks of the trade, there was a lot more animal passion and tricks hidden up her sleeve to bring that spunky braggart down and make him submit. **  
**

The woman focused her gaze on Kiba's burgeoning hunk of man meat resting right before her nose, drinking in the front row seat of the veiny, bulbous fuck stick and the heady male aroma drifting from his crotch, but was seemingly unimpressed. Or at least not intimidated by his threats and failing to react to his insinuations. She was the queen at this game, no recently turned former cherry boy little twerp was going to goad her into action. The brunette femme fatale instead met his boastful challenges head on, surging forward to ravenously bite him, nibbling and nipping at his shaft assertively with her pearly white chompers, snapping and grazing dangerously to cow his arrogance. She licked and curled her tongue around Kiba's shaft, but every so often an intentional prick of carnivorous fang would scrape his flesh suggestively, not hard enough to actually harm, but with enough seriousness to warn Kiba he was on thin ice... and perhaps even feel a little sensation of pleasure. That should silence his insubordinate words. **  
**

At this point you might be wondering just who was bullying Kiba and sucking him off with such crude tactile methods, who could possibly possess the authority and rugged will to tame the notoriously free spirited-to put it kindly-and self-absorbed Kiba. Who was this mystery woman going down on the rash, boastful young man with such wild abandon that it caused even his notoriously thick-headed, short-tempered manner to give way? Well, let’s say it was someone _very_ close to Kiba indeed, a woman he had a very intimate relationship with for a long time. The salacious truth couldn't be hidden any longer.

"Shit, ma, you don't have to be so rough!" Kiba hissed insistingly, wincing at his mother's rather sloppy, toothy blow job, pulling away from the danger despite the fact that it actually felt strangely nice having those fangs give him a workout. Sometimes he thought his birth-giver actually _liked_ seeing him suffer.

"Oh, don't be a wimp!" Tsume scolded her son with a warning glare filled with both disapproval and a simmering veil of her own arousal. As his mother it was her duty to train her son, both in the usual way, and in this twisted incestuous way that was common to Inuzuka. If he didn't build up his stamina and endurance now, how was he ever supposed to please his future wife? That was a job only a mother could help with. At heart she was simply a devoted and loving matriarch who just wanted to see her boy grow up well and succeed. ...Even if that meant she had to take charge in the bedroom and give him what for. The only thing an Inuzuka man should fear, respect, and adore more than anything in this world was his mother's mouth and her sharp tongue, fangs, and wit. Kiba would learn that heritage passed down in their clan one way or another. **  
**

Yes, the culprit behind this illicit deed was none other than his one and only mom, a nasty, demanding pit-bull of a woman to be sure, _especially_ when it came to her boy. Nothing was ever good enough, she required more, better aim with a kunai, more dedication to his clan and village, a better technique while they embraced in coitus, frantically pounding their genetically related genitals together like heedless mutts rutting in heat.

Tsume Inuzuka, experienced and deadly jounin, hot piece of ass MILF, and all around impossible to please hard-ass, Kiba's very own mother, was situated kneeling down on her knees relentlessly teasing her son's cock, picking on the lad to make him a hardier lover and increase his sexual stamina, or at least that was her excuse-she may have had some ulterior motives of her own, but Kiba had his own secrets about these encounters he kept to himself. Regardless, no one liked a premature ejaculatory, that just spoiled the fun for everyone involved. He could come when she _said_ he could and not a moment before. This was the only way he would learn, teenagers needed boundaries and discipline, especially a dense, reckless, single-minded punk like Kiba, something the wild woman was all too happy to provide her boy. She really got her kicks making him obey her will, her dumb baby boy all but powerless before her. For the time being at least; he would rise against her soon and then a new kind of fun would begin, no less strange or depraved.

...So why on earth was this utterly unspeakable taboo act was going on, why were a mother and son committing this carnal sin so thoughtlessly, without an afterthought like it were a mere daily occurrence? Well, you see the Inuzuka clan was a bit... _different_ from the other clans in the Leaf Village. Things that happened in their compound were strange and illicit to other clans, but were simply a tradition of learning and intimate bonding between family to them. To understand the heart of the matter we should probably pause and explain a bit more about the Inuzuka clan’s let's say... _unorthodox_ ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this is only the first third or so of the entirety of this chapter and I'm still working on the rest, it's very much a work in progress. I just wanted to give readers a taste to whet their appetites with what I have done so far (just in time to be too late for Mother's Day, hahaha). ̶T̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶x̶t̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶(̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶t̶i̶n̶u̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶u̶n̶)̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶w̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶x̶t̶ ̶f̶e̶w̶ ̶w̶e̶e̶k̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶o̶n̶t̶h̶.̶ I'll post them as separate chapters for now, but eventually will come back and paste them together after I've done the second draft.
> 
> Speaking of which, unlike our boy Kiba I'm not entirely pleased with the way this turned out. I feel it's missing some things. Consider it a first draft until I can expand the writing and take a second shot at it some time in the future.
> 
> Hit me up on my tumbler for updates on the ETA of the next (and future) chapters. Or just ask me stuff and check out other ideas in the works. To be honest it's pretty bare ATM though.  
> [BuddhasFanFicDictatorShip](https://buddhasfanficdictatorship.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	2. The Joy (And Frustration) of a Mother's Stern Hand (second segment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start right where we left off since these two parts were originally intended to be one whole chapter. Just clearing things up if anyone's confused.
> 
> I truly apologize this is SO much later than I said it would be. I underestimated how unready this story was to be put out and also couldn't predict what nightmares would happen in my life to prevent me from writing (like living next to a violent drunk who spends all night outside screaming and threatening people in my apartment complex). You can find a more detailed explanation of why I disappeared [HERE](https://buddhasfanficdictatorship.tumblr.com/post/176708254602/fanfic-progress-update-its-long-but-important/).
> 
> If while reading you think this seems disjointed and rushed, that's because it IS. Instead of taking my time to get everything in perfect order, I favored a quick update and rushed to complete this, since it has been SO long without a word from me, so yes it's messy and lacking in detail I would have preferred. I just felt so bad for breaking my word I decided to put it out ASAP, rather than when it was in better shape. In the future I fully intend to do a second draft, combine these two chapters as one.
> 
> Please understand I didn't vanish for no reason, I've been having a very difficult time for the past 7 months since the last chapter. I appreciate the patience and responses I've gotten.
> 
> However for the time being I'm still on an Indefinite Hiatus. I don't know when I'll be back to writing normal, but feel free to comment or visit my tumblr for occasional updates on my life situation and writing progress.https://buddhasfanficdictatorship.tumblr.com/

The set of full pink lips coiled and descended around Kiba's engorged member artfully, constricting and wringing his tender young flesh. The early morning was hands-down the best time to get some head, starting the day on the right foot with some carnal fun. Might as well put that morning wood to good use anyways. Besides, what was the harm in getting a little pre-mission strange? Things always went better and the day seemed brighter after getting your rocks off, and the only thing that beat getting sucked off before a fight was getting blown _after_ one when his lithe body was still sweaty and riled up with surging adrenaline and testosterone. _Especially_ when his mother used her malicious mouth to provide the oral pampering instead of her typical stream of verbal berating. Tsume always said they needed to have more mother-son bonding time. Well... what better way than with a nice moment of family intimacy?

So here Kiba was, head reclined languidly on the couch, muscles tensing and straining, eyes shut tight in exertion as Tsume worked her magic to take care of that fire in her son's belly and the urging in his crotch before heading out; he was a sight to behold. The unobstructed view of his handsome face scrunched up in woe and contrition resulting from her carefully calculated movements was almost too delectable for the sinister mother to handle.

The visage caused a well of cruel amusement to spring forth inside the woman, smirking like a succubus to see the normally  hot-headed and mouthy Kiba rendered restless and squirming under her controlling spell. The rash fool was suffering from her take charge method as he obviously longed to drive his manhood into her mouth with characteristic brashness, but relented very begrudgingly to his dominant matriarch so she could direct the action instead. Nonetheless she could tell Kiba was holding back his bestial urges to pummel her slobbering maw with every ounce of willpower. It really spoke to how indomitable a woman she was that he had to restrain himself so much and how tamed she could make the boisterous teen, how effective a parent and lover Tsume was. She was truly a devoted and loving mother at heart, draining her son of tension and anxiety like this. **  
**

This morning tryst preformed openly in the living room before Kiba went off with his team wasn't the first time the impulsive and combative Inuzuka duo had participated in the forbidden but seductive row of filial coupling, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last as long as either of them could help it. In fact, a quickie at the crack of dawn had become the norm for them, a sort of daily ritual. And their family sure knew _a lot_ about ceremonies and rituals, not all of them necessarily public knowledge-and for good reason. There were some secret rites the clan passed down that were more... risque and erotic than the other clans would ever suspect and thus hid behind a veil of silence, the most taboo forms of celebration you could imagine happening in the Inuzuka compound. The tantalizing customs of the Inuzuka could seem strange and off-putting to outsiders, even downright wrong, but tradition held an important place in their family, as did the sex that inevitably arose from those beliefs. Any reasonable observer would trust a clan so feral and voracious to incorporate their carnal appetite into the culture and laws of their tribe. **  
**

The Ceremony of Maturation was one such prominent example of this salacious principle, passed down from their honored ancestors and still practiced with regularity. It was a holy rite celebrating the passing of youth into adulthood, worshiping parenthood by showing respect to one's life-giver, and encouraging fertility for the younger generation. Though misunderstanding prudes with small minds might dub it sick and twisted, it played a vital role in developing family bonds and educating the youth on important matters of sexuality. The ceremony was the ultimate expression of familial love. **  
**

Once they reached the ripe age of 17, on the cusp of adulthood with their pubescent hormones at their peak, the lusty, newly fertile Inuzuka youth met behind closed doors in tranquil solitude with only their parents to preform this ritual passed down through the ages in the clan's long and proud history from mother to son, father to daughter. Curious and sexually awakened, the teens now in their prime were not considered full members of the clan until they engaged in pleasures of the flesh for the first time, specifically-and most importantly-with their very own parents.

It was the debauched custom of this wild clan for the parent to preform the rite which acknowledged the young one as an adult, who in turn proved their newfound prowess and fitness by way of copulation. In Inuzuka ideology only the parents should pluck and savor that oh so sweet fruit that grew but once. It was the parent's duty to dedicate the moment their offspring became truly grownup and instruct their progeny in the proper way of carnality **-** which Inuzuka had a natural great appreciation and interest for **-** to relieve the child of burdensome virginity and pushed on to be sexually liberated and graduated to maturity. Every clan member went through this, their hallowed coming of age ceremony-emphasis on the coming part. **  
**

Legends spoke reverently that a boy who was relieved first by the caring, knowledgeable touch of his mom would be virile and plentiful in kin, and respectful of women because of her matronly influence and tender love; likewise a girl who gave herself to her dad to be carefully and lovingly deflowered would be similarly fruitful in life and never fear that she was less than any man in battle, for she was strong and brave enough to prove her capabilities to her own father, carrying the tenacious Inuzuka will. In their culture and lore only a mother was deserving of receiving her baby boy's first seed deposited inside a female, and a father was blessed with the opportunity to steal his daughter's virginity nobly and with precious care, the only man who would be so delicate and compassionate with breaking her hymen and making her a woman.

It was common for canines to engage in sexual conquests with blood relations, incest between siblings or parents and children hardly a shock for dogs as it was for humans, and the ritual had been designed in part to honor the Inuzuka fore-bearers and the dogs that served their tribe with dignity and loyalty for so long by mimicking their mating habits. The clan emulated the freedom and shameless ethics of their hound compatriots, holding it up as an ideal to be admired and revered; so too as pups would grow and try to mate with their own mothers should Inuzuka boys savor the glory of a woman first with their mommies. It was a required task to become a full fledged member of the clan, a true shinobi in their eyes, and one that nearly every member had participated in lest they insult the dogs that served them and shame their ancestors. It was all part of that irresistible, primal pack mentality.

This incestuous scenario was exactly what happened three months ago on Kiba's recent birthday-it had been his time to graduate to adulthood, for his mother to make him into a man. In a dark, discreet room decorated simply with clean futons and erotic artwork adorning the walls Tsume and Kiba had met as both bed partners and family, continuing the age old ritual of forbidden physical release and intimacy.

The cutthroat woman expected much from her son, both for his bright future as a shinobi and when hitting it between the sheets, and thus demanded his utmost effort in proving his masculinity in the ferocious, fearless manner an Inuzuka boy should. A man who couldn't make his mama scream in ecstasy was no true Inuzuka. A hole was a hole, a female was a female, the genetic relationship shouldn't intimidate a worthy guy on the special first occasion a young stud got his wick wet. All that mattered was Kiba's performance, and from the riled up, barely restrained look on his face while she undressed and showed the leering whelp his first good glance of snatch Tsume had had no doubts whatsoever that he would give it his all and pound the hell out of her. Much as they squabbled and bickered, Kiba did try his best to make his mother proud. The only difference here was he needed to earn her respect with the nice hard fuck she longed for.

Back then on that glorious day, Kiba's gaze ate at her luscious nudity, hungrily enveloping the places he had only seen in porno which now were there for him to freely partake of. He smartly resisted the temptation to pounce like a predatory animal, but in his addled head Kiba wanted nothing more than to throw her down and consummate his maturity with ravenous abandon, to ravage the woman who tested him and pushed his buttons into accepting his superiority and greatness. The depraved mother also craved her boy's impressive endowment lunging and stabbing into her most sensitive areas, the sweet scintillating taboo arousing her just as much as his firm, nubile body with its smooth bronze skin and handsomely cut muscles. He was a child no longer, but grown into a man she was uncontrollably attracted to and who she would very willingly give herself to, exuding sexiness and confidence and headstrong determination. Just laying her mischievous gaze on his veiny proudly solid manhood which rose to prominence quickly from the carefully crafted strip tease she preformed made Tsume wet with titillation and her moist innards itch in a desperate plea to be penetrated by that thick slab of meat. She wanted him inside just as badly as Kiba wanted to be in her. A boy's cock _belonged_ rooted deep inside the warm embrace of his mother's pussy; they were a match made in heaven.

So yes, Tsume had no worries that Kiba wouldn't give her the lay of her life as tradition required, a much needed workout after years of being untouched since her husband's unceremonious departure. She needed this plowing as badly as the horny teenager did, perhaps even more. There was no way he would disappoint her; after all, she was the one who trained him. Despite his obvious worries at the prospect of pleasing her weighing on Kiba, Tsume could tell he was drooling with impatient need for his chance to even the score between them, and she was prepared for him to unleash his adolescence urges onto her so together they could sate their uncouth wild Inuzuka libidos together. Tsume knew how powerful, confident, and headstrong her boy could be, and was more than ready to see another, more physical side of those traits.

With a nauseating concoction of lusty anticipation and numbing anxiety brewing in his stomach, Kiba had his first taste of a female, eager to show his worth to his perpetual bully by fucking her senseless and leaving his mother begging for more. Tsume spread her legs and accepted her son's precious gift as Kiba plunged recklessly inside her, his raw inexperienced shaft gracing her insides-Tsume was a traditionalist and believed condoms ruined the intimacy of the moment. No, only barebacking and getting the full experience of a warm, messy creampie from her boy would do for her-with the feeling of youthful endurance and boundless love preeminent in their minds as he shed himself of childhood. It had been the next chapter of continuing a story from many years ago when her own daddy had brought Tsume to this same room and popped her cherry, ushering her into womanhood, and perhaps Kiba would do the same for his own daughter, continuing the Inuzuka cycle.

Much to Tsume's satisfaction, the novice but hardworking Kiba had humped into her dripping receptive cunt with commendable spirit and intrinsic stamina, putting all of his might into making his mother squeal while brutally pounding in merciless commanding movements. Now this was how Inuzuka got down! Not any of that pansy making love crap, but raunchy filthy outright fucking, _breeding_ like hounds in heat. The parent child combo banged like tireless animals, fast, hard, and without any regard for consequences beyond their primal desires for orgasm. Sweat poured from both of them, the scent of one another's salty perspiration only driving them ever further into their own private mating season, consumed by their instincts to rut.

Just as she wanted, Kiba let loose and gave the woman the first lay she had in years, just the kind of sloppy rough screw she lusted after as a pure Inuzuka kennel bitch at heart. On the battlefield Tsume was the head bitch in charge, never to be underestimated, but in the sack she wished for nothing more than to be wrecked, to be utterly claimed by the rare alpha male who was deemed worthy to bring her to tow. Kiba wasn't there yet, but he sure had potential. If he kept it up she might have no choice but to willingly become her son's paired bitch, a level of bond just below marriage for the clan of mutts. Of course that didn't mean she wasn't going to make him work for that honor or that if that did indeed happen she would give up tormenting him. Tsume _was_ still his mother, she wouldn't want to spoil Kiba now.

Her impressive son turned absolutely voracious and full of energy while atop her, slamming inside her tight velvet sleeve while the pair moaned and growled for one another. Every powerful thrust of the pelvis, all the heady panting, the clawing and biting and swearing and teasing were an expression of their profound but odd bond, a love that as of that moment knew no bounds whatsoever anymore. It was complete openness and pure acceptance of each other as individuals. Tsume and her son cast aside their roles and experienced the Inuzuka bliss together, closer than any parent and child outside the family could ever understand. **  
**

In Tsume's own estimation the hardy brat put up a great fight in their sexual battle, lasting as long as he possibly could in the aggressive romp filled with characteristic biting and scratching and the casual swearing of demeaning or taunting words, but Kiba was still a cherry boy virgin despite his natural prowess, and all good things must end. Unpracticed, imprecise thrusts became awkward, unsteady bucking as Kiba tried desperately to hold back the building tidal wave of impending orgasm inside himself. Soon enough though, with a bellowing snarl uttered in warning of his breaking point, Kiba was blowing his load inside the clenching canal of his mother, depositing copious thick and slimy ropes of high grade Inuzuka baby batter in the ritual mimicry of his own life cycle and conception. Kiba could withhold himself no longer and with one great stroke rammed his prick into Tsume's twitching sex all the way down to the nuts which pulsed and in no time the boy was soaking his mother's insides with gushing blasts of potent seed.

The mother had accepted her offspring's precious gift of life and love, squealing in bliss as she came as well from the rowdy affair, squirting uncontrollably and the inner muscles undulating in rapid contractions around the man's still rigid member while Tsume's slick, trembling vagina from whence Kiba had entered this world elevated the boy to manhood.

Together they ascended to a nirvana state of spiritual connection, a new understanding born between parent and child in the instant they reached mutual climax. The deed was done; he was a man, their canine retainers were properly honored, and the relationship between the two of them would be more intense and profound that ever. Through gnashed teeth her newly christened adult son murmured for her, guttural and low from his chest in the throes of climax. Wrapping his arms around her in a clinging search for affection, Kiba cried out in an urgent sharp whisper "Mommy!" the very moment he came, disposing of his previous cocky insistent words dubbing her a whore and slut when bliss overcame him and softened his attitude. Sex brought out the most primal side of their kin, but it could also strip away barriers and allow for unheard of emotional openness, especially for boisterous, proud folks like Kiba and Tsume. For once the vindictive lady didn't poke fun or mock, allowing her boy the tender moment of unusual sweetness as he discarded his normal macho pompousness and allowed himself to call out for his mean-spirited but nonetheless loving mommy while busting a nut inside her. She replied in kind, hugging him to her bosom to rest and recover from the explosive ordeal. Kiba lay atop her, wiped out and motionless as his softening cock still remained dipped inside her vagina as it spilled the creamy contents out onto the futon. They fell asleep like this, still connected, a boy and his mom experiencing many types of love all at once. **  
**

Both participants walked away thoroughly satisfied with the encounter. It was by far the best birthday Kiba had ever experienced. And that was only the beginning. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing really happened in this segment, sorry about that. G̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶o̶n̶t̶h̶,̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶c̶l̶u̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶i̶s̶h̶e̶d̶ (it's a WIP right now because I'm balancing a lot, but wanted readers to know I'm still alive). So stay tuned for that because I'̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶d̶d̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶r̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶y̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶u̶n̶n̶e̶c̶e̶s̶s̶a̶r̶y̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶. I just had too much to do and not enough time, so with luck this is enough to wet your whistle while I finish what's left. Didn't want to leave readers hanging any longer, even if it's not the best update.
> 
> Since I'm not sure when the next FULL chapter will be out, I thought it would be nice to give you guys a little preview of what's going to happen. Next will be a flashback to the very first time Kiba got it on with his ma and all the hoops he had to jump through just to lose his virginity and please that difficult woman. If you thought having the 'sex talk' with your parents was embarrassing, try imagining it from Kiba's side of things!


End file.
